Raynor's Quest
by Leoj
Summary: Can Jim Raynor find a way to change Kerrigan back, or will he have to kill her? PLZ R&R!!!
1. Chapter 1: Abandon Ship

The battlecruiser which was being swiftly destroyed by the zerg on both the inside and out began to fall to the surface. Jim Raynor, the commander, grabbed his troops and made them all get into escape pods. After jettisoning all but one, he got into the last one and flew off, feeling the shockwave from the destruction of his ship, the Hyperion, blast by him.  
  
The escape pods were cloaked and the zerg could not see them. As they ships landed on the surface of the humid jungle world, the doors opened and the marines stepped out. They began looking for their commander, but he was no where to be found. Just then, a marine saw something that looked like a ship falling quickly towards the side of a mountain. They saw the smoke and dust which told them his ship had blow up.  
  
"Well..." said the leader marine who had a yellow stripe on his shoulder armor. "I think we should at least go see if we can salvage any of it. I really doubt we will get off this planet in these things." He added. The marines then began the long trek to the mountain where the ship had hit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is he Duran!?" Kerrigan said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I don't know." the shadowy Duran replied. "I could have sworn it was his ship. Perhaps we should check the data files." Duran said as he walked over to the barely functional console. Somehow, the zerg stopped the ship from falling. Kerrigan had wanted to kill Jim Raynor herself.  
  
"Well Duran? What is it telling you?" she asked again in an even more annoyed tone.  
  
"Well my queen, it shows here that all of the escape pods were jettisoned. I am not sure if they are hiding and meant for it to throw us off or if they really did load up and escape." Duran stated.  
  
"I want this ship destroyed Duran. Get off now!" Kerrigan yelled as they both loaded back into the overlord. As the overlord flew back to the large fleet, the final scourge hit the side of the vessel, completely oblieterating it. Kerrigan's fleet then went back to searching. "I will get you Jim!" Kerrigan yelled out loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok men. I want you to see what you can find that is salvagable." the commanding marine told the others.  
  
"SIR!" screamed one of the marines. "COMMANDER RAYNOR IS ALIVE!!!" he yelled. "He's in bad shape but he's alive! MEDIC!" The lead marine and a medic rushed over to him.  
  
"Sir...I'm glad you made it." he said. The medic began to heal up his wounds.  
  
"Excuse me sir." the medic interrupted. "I'd hate to tell you this, but this is the best I can do. Without a proper medical facility, there is no way to fix up his left arm." she said, pointing to his broken arm.  
  
"Ok. We'll have to find something." the marine replied.  
  
"Th..a..nk...you." Raynor replied weakly.  
  
"No problem sir. Just doing our duty." the marine replied. "Now, we have to get going and find something to fix you up with." he said as he helped Raynor up. "Ok men! Let's move out!" 


	2. Chapter 2: Search for Hope

As the rag-tag marine group treked through the thick woods looking for some sort of town on this lost world. The began to give up hope of ever getting off this horrible planet, as there seemed to be an endless jungle convientiantly always in front of them. Hopefull the zerg would not find them here. If they did, they would be good as dead.  
  
"So sir," the lead marine began to ask Raynor, "what do you think happened to Kerrigan after she captured the ship."  
  
"Well..." Jim said with a wince when he tried to motion with his arm. "I have a feeling she thinks we jettisoned to this planet. Once she realize its the truth, she will most likely come for me again. I just hope we find some sort of cover soon."  
  
"Uh...sir..." another marine stammered. "Why is there a huge mountain in the middle of a forest?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"I am not sure. I have traveled from one end of the galaxy and back and have never seen such a big mountain in the middle of a gigantic forest. I just hope it's not some sort of trap." Raynor replied. "They're either friendly or hostile. I hope their friendly so they can fix up this arm." he said wincing again as he tried to show the arm he was talking about.  
  
"You heard the man!" the lead marine barked. "I want Fire Team Beta to move up and see what you can find. Scan the perimeter and see if there is any sort of structure inside!" he added. He watched as a few marines ran forward through the think underbrush.  
  
The men began to scan around the base of the mountain and look for any possible entrances. Looking closer revealed some sort of door-like entryway which could possibly be opened. They returned to the group after marking the area so they wouldn't forget where it was.  
  
"Sir...we believe we have found a doorway into the mountain." a marine reported.  
  
"Ok. Is there any way to tell what is inside?" the leader asked.  
  
"No sir. There does not appear to be any way to open it either." he replied.  
  
"C4...use the C4." said Jim Raynor.  
  
"Ok kid, you heard him!" the leader yelled. He watched the group walk over and set the charges. "EVERYONE DOWN!" the marine yelled as the charges detonated, blowing a hole in the artificial mountain.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"DURAN!" Kerrigan yelled in anger.  
  
"Yes, my queen? I came running as fast as I could!" Duran replied with a faint panting.  
  
"It's that Jim Raynor. Somehow he evaded us. I'm not sure how but he did. Do you think he could've gone to that planet where his ship was crashing!?" she asked.  
  
"Why yes my queen, it is totally possible. I mean, there we no planets for a long distance. That is the only place the escape pods could have made it to. Would you like me to send some scouts?" Duran asked.  
  
"Yes. But be careful. I am sure Jim already knows we are coming. He always had a knack for predicting bad things. Thank god I never listened to him, otherwise I wouldn't be here today! Oh yes. If I forgot to tell you, SEND SOME SCOUTS!" she yelled. "What are you still standing here for!? Go do what I tell you!" she yelled at Duran in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Yes my queen..." he said wearily as he droned off. 


End file.
